


The Secret

by Ragbecca



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Children, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Secret Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragbecca/pseuds/Ragbecca
Summary: Having a secret that only three people other than the ones involving it know is pretty awful. Especially when your own sister even doesn't know it.





	1. Kyle?

Kara had an awful day, she was walking through the alleys of National City. She wasn't scared or anything since she was Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton. She couldn't be hurt by anything. Well- apart from the one thing from home... Kryptonite. She sighed and steadily walked further. Suddenly some portal opened in front of her. She quickly took a step back, trying to walk away. But something made her stop, against her own will. 

Within seconds she was pulled through the portal and standing on the other side of it... a place that just looked like the same street. Kara looked back and frowned, what just happened? Kara glanced down at herself and stumbled backwards. She lost her balance and fell to the ground. In disbelief she stared at her body... or better said his body...

He clumsily but quickly stood up after some time and glanced around- he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Out of nowhere a sound startled him, almost making him fall... again. It was his phone, so he quickly grabbed it and answered without looking at who called "Hello?" Kyle had to keep himself from gasping due to the sound his voice just made... it was so low.

" _ Sir, I'm standing at the end of the alley you send me to. Are you there? _ " Kyle stayed silent for a minute too long so the guy on the other end of the line asked " _ Sir? _ "

"Oh- yes, yes. Sorry. I will be there shortly." With that Kyle quickly ended the call and looked around, luckily he saw a black car standing at the end of the street. So he dusted his red jacket off and walked towards the car. A man quickly walked to the door and opened it for him. Kyle thanked him and got inside. 

The man got into the front of the car and asked when his seat belt was on "Where to sir?"

Kyle frowned but said "Home."

The man nodded and with that he started driving. Kyle fumbled around his pocket and finally got a key out of it. After he inspected it he knew it wasn't the one to his loft. In the end he just put his key into his pocket again and grabbed his phone. He saw a missed message from Alex, luckily he still had her in whatever this world was. 

' _ Kyle _ ,' Kyle looked confused at the screen. Was that his name? ' _ remember we have dinner tomorrow night. _ ' He looked again in confusion at the screen, he couldn't remember making plans with Alex. But in the end he just texted her back with ' _ Sure, till tomorrow. _ '

With that Kyle glanced outside into National City. Minutes later, when he was still looking at the busy streets of National City, the car stopped. The door got opened for him and with that he slid outside. The man, the driver, gave him a bag and with that Kyle thanked him again and walked inside the building they stopped. He had to act like it was all normal so they hopefully wouldn't mind that this was happening.

Once Kyle stepped inside he saw a man quickly rush to an elevator and press the button, once Kyle was there the doors were already wide open and the man had already pushed a button inside Kyle stepped inside and thanked the man. 

The man curtly nodded and said "It's my pleasure Mr. Grant."

Luckily the doors where already closed since Kyle gasped, he was called Mr. Grant... Did that mean- no he would never. With that Kyle nervously stood in the elevator and searched for any sign that he was married to Cat on the phone. Which he couldn't find. He did find a couple of new contacts on his phone which he didn't knew like Carter...

In the end Kyle just shoved his phone into his bag and stepped outside since the doors had opened. He was greeted by some sort of hall, which ended with a door. He walked to the door, grabbed the unknown keys out of his pocket and tried them on the door. After a couple of tries one fitted and he turned the key, he slowly opened the door and yelled "Hello?"

No answer... so he hesitantly stepped forward and looked around. He quickly found the lighting switch and turned it on. He was greeted by the sight of an apartment with an open floor plan. When he saw the kitchen his stomach growled making him chuckle. 

Without thinking he walked to the kitchen and looked inside the fridge. He smiled when he saw containers with post-it notes on it. He quickly grabbed one out of it and used his heat vision to warm it up when he saw that it was quite some pasta. He searched for a fork and found one rather quickly. He ate at the kitchen island while he carefully looked around... gotta keep a man fed.

When he looked around the saw some pictures he knew he had to inspect later on. When he was about to take a bite he heard some odd beeping noise. He quickly stood up and walked around, searching for whatever it came from. Luckily he found fairly quickly a box with a finger scanner. He put his finger on the scanner and with that the box opened. When he looked inside he saw a couple of electronic devices, but only one stood out. A tablet where the screen was lighting up. He quickly grabbed it, turned it on and saw that it was an incoming video-call from Lena.

He sighed and quickly walked back to the living room, while answering the video-call. The call had finally connected with a secure network, probably her work. Kyle waved to the screen when he saw Lena sitting in the reading chair with a child on her lap. Kyle smiled and glanced at the his watch, it was morning there. "Hello my darlings."

The little girl in Lena's lap lit up and yelled "Daddy!"


	2. Calm

Kyle chuckled, luckily he still had Lorelai and probably also Lucas. Which meant that he had married Lena in whatever this world was. He glanced at Lena who was also looking amused and with that he said "Lori, don't you need to get ready for daycare?" Lori shook her head like any disobedient toddler would do.

"Lori," Lena started "Didn't want to change until she saw daddy."

Kyle raised an eyebrow and asked "Is that so?" Lori nodded "But angel," Lori perked up by the use of her nickname "What did I tell you?"

Lori looked down and said "To be good for mommy and protect her."

"Lori, I want you to be perfect for mommy, okay?" Lori nodded and looked up again "Angel, go change. Mommy and daddy need to talk okay?" Lori smiled and said goodbye. With that Kyle and Lena were left alone "How is everything going, my love."

Lena smiled and said a bit nervous "It's going great my love- about something. I-I'm moving L-Corp to National City." Kyle slowly nodded, Lena had been appointed head of L-Corp a month prior.

"I'm proud of you my darling, when are you moving?"

"Today?" Lena sounded hesitant "I-I kept this a secret from you since the chance of it failing was high." Kyle slowly nodded but with that his mind went into dad mode.

"Lena- is everything already arranged? Like- do we have a kindergarten for Lori?" Lena nodded "And furniture to decorate their rooms, especially Lucas' crib?" 

"Yes, Kyle, darling, there is no need to worry. Everything has been taken care of. Tomorrow new stuff will arrive at your place tomorrow, just before we arrive."

"Oh no. I'm not letting a driver get you from the airport. You're my wife for goodness sake! I'm going to get you from the airport and let Winn look after everything arriving at my house."

"Winn, like your work friend Winn?"

"Yeah, him. I think we can trust him with our secret- it will be easier with him than with Alex wh-" Kyle stopped in the middle of his sentence, remembering that Alex would come over that day. "Lena."

"Yes?"

"Alex is coming over that day."

"Oh-" Was all that came out of Lena's mouth.

"I-I will talk to her. It's still the best thing we have done, especially with the fact that Lex was already going crazy when Lori was born." Lena slowly nodded, it was the truth. Two years ago when Lori was born they knew they needed to protect their child with their everything. So- Lori has been kept a secret, living under his last name- or Kyle didn't knew if Lori had the name Danvers or Grant, since he was called Grant when he entered the elevator.

Lena suddenly muttered "Shit," It looks like she glanced at her watch "I need to go Kyle, our plane leaves soon- and I need to make sure Lori and Lucas are ready- I'm sorry-" She couldn't talk further because Kyle interrupted her.

"It's okay, my love. Text me the time they think you will land and where, and I will be there, wearing my ring." Lena nodded and with that he said goodbye and ended the call.

With that Kyle grabbed underneath his shirt and found it, the ring. He sighed when it read ' _ Lena _ '. With that he stood up and knew the rules, he had the same when he was Kara, so he walked to the box he got the tablet from and placed it inside, making sure he locked it afterwards.

He let out a sigh once everything was done and looked around, it appeared he was in some sort of bedroom. From the neatly folded silky, he touched it to feel the fabric, pyjamas it appeared to be his bedroom. That's a start... so his bedroom was on the second floor of this penthouse, good. With that he started to discover the house, he knew it was his from the pictures. But- It was quite manly from the sports posters to the gym.

He had seen a couple pictures with both his boss, Cat and a boy he didn't know- so he had to discover who that was otherwise he would have problems if they went to his house. When he finally walked into the living room again he sighed and sat down. It was weird as hell, and he didn't know why he was still quite calm. He had to set everything straight... this morning he was a she, named Kara Danvers, adoptive sister to Alex Danvers, adoptive daughter of Eliza Danvers. He sighed, hopefully that was all still the same, he had seen pictures of them so- yes?.

He was Cat Grant's assistant, Winn's best friend and married to Lena Luthor with two children. But now- now he only knew he was married to Lena and still had Lorelai and Lucas. So he sighed because he was relieved he had the most important thing in his life, his family. 

He sat hunched forward on the couch when he got a message, from an unknown number... Lena. He quickly unlocked his phone and added her contact information before reading the message ' _ Hello darling, since we will be living together we can do this again. I will be landing around 3 at National City's Airport. The main one, not a smaller private one. I hope you will be waiting there for us, but I won't be disappointed when you aren't. For now I must go, I need to look after Lucas and Lori. Love, Lena. _ '

Kyle sighed and knew he had to be there. So he glanced at the time, 10 PM. He knew he could still give Winn a text with him being a gamer and all, so he searched for Winn's contact and found it under Winslow Schott Jr., that was way too formal... So he quickly changed it to Winn and texted him ' _ Winn. _ '

' _ Mr. Grant? _ ' Not seconds later he got a response ' _ Kidding, kidding. Kyle, what can I do for you? _ '

' _ I need you to take tomorrow off, I need somebody to keep my company while we wait for stuff to arrive. Which hopefully arrives before I get my wife and children. _ '

The response was almost instant ' _ Wife and children? Kyle, what TF did you do? _ '

' _ Winn, I have been married for quite some time now. But keep it a secret please, since- Lex and my children... no thanks. _ '

' _ Sure Kyle, so you want me to keep you company and watch over your house if the stuff didn't arrive yet? _ '

' _ Absolutely, and you can even stay for dinner if you want. Lena is a great cook. _ '

' _ Is it better than the stuff your cook makes? _ '

' _ I have no idea, it's been too long. So we have to try it out. _ '

' _ Ok, I will be there at ten. _ '

And with that their conversation ended, Kyle knew he had a great friend in Winn... and he hoped Winn wasn't changed or anything since Kyle had been changed into a male.


	3. Airport

Kyle nervously sat on his bed, clothed and all, he had to wait for Winn to arrive. That morning, when he send Cat a message that he couldn't come, it was like the woman knew what was happening since she directly send ' _ Son, is she finally coming? _ ' Kyle just send ' _ Yes _ ' back and with that he was left in confusion.

Kyle heard the doorbell, indicating that Winn had made it upstairs after being directed by the doorman to the elevator. So Kyle quickly stood up and walked to the door, after some time of walking and Winn ringing the doorbell again, he opened the door and said "Hello!"

He opened the door more and Winn walked inside while saying "Hey, so- you still have all those games?" Kyle chuckled, not because he knew if he really had that many games in the entertainment room but because the first thing Winn asked was something about games. It surprised him that it wasn't about Star Wars or anything. But Kyle grinned and nodded, he had seen a couple of games so maybe he had more.

Kyle walked to the kitchen, Winn following him and asked "Beer?"

Winn nodded and said "I stay until the stuff arrives, you and your family needs some time alone." 

Kyle looked back at Winn, since he was grabbing a beer for Winn, and said "Sure, but tomorrow evening you're more than welcome to be here, okay?" Winn nodded "I would love for you to meet Lena."

"Lena?" Kyle hummed in response and grabbed a beer opener he opened the beer "What's her last name?"

Kyle chuckled and said "She has mine's of course," He slid the beer towards Winn who grabbed it. "But for a fact her last name is Luthor." Winn froze trying to take a swig and his eyes got wide while he looked at Kyle. 

"You're- You're," Winn started to stammer "married... to her?" Kyle smiled and nodded "How long?"

"Three years. I've known her for five." Hopefully that was also the truth here...

But luckily Winn just nodded and asked "So Lena and you- you have children together?"

Kyle grinned happily and said "A little girl who is two named Lorelai, but we call her Lori, and a little boy who is three months named Lucas," Winn nodded so while filling a glass with water Kyle explained "They have been kept a secret because of Lex and stuff, Alex doesn't even know."

"Wait," Winn said, sounding shocked "Your sister, who you have talked about a lot, doesn't know?" Kyle hesitantly nodded and brought the glass full with water to his lips. "So, Alex, your sister doesn't know?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow and nodded again. He placed the glass down and asked "Is there a problem with that?"

Winn put his hands up in defence and said "Not really, just- I never thought you could keep a secret like that."

Kyle sighed and said "It's my family we're talking about, it means that I will do anything to keep them safe. Even lie to everybody."

Winn nodded and said "So, ready to play games?" Kyle chuckled and walked with Winn to the entertainment room, ready to play some games.

~~~~~~~~

Kyle stood in the airport terminal, waiting for Lena and their children to come from the baggage claim. Winn had left, but it was fun since they just had to set a couple things up, so they had done that with awful music in the background. But know- Kyle was waiting for his wife, his ring on his hand, paparazzi waiting outside since they had followed him. But- luckily for him Kyle had four bodyguards with him, ready to protect their children, which was more important than Lena or him since they could protect themselves.

Kyle sighed since he was nervous, with the flowers in his hands, waiting for the love of his life... He nervously starred in front of him, at the doors... waiting for them. Suddenly the doors opened, a smile playing on his lips, there he saw her. Lena, holding their son with one arm while pushing the cart. Kyle quickly broke the rules and helped Lena by grabbing the cart and riding it to an open place. With that he walked up to his wife, who was also wearing her rings, and pulled her in for a kiss, being careful not to hurt their son.

When they parted Kyle turned his attention to his daughter, who was hugging his leg, and grabbed her. He held her up and said "So, my little angel. Have you been nice for mama?" His daughter nodded her head a couple of times and with that he placed a kiss on her head "I'm so proud of you, my angel." His little girl beamed and with that his attention got turned towards Lena and Lucas.

"Was everything okay, with him flying and all?"

"He was the best, he only cried once."

Kyle nodded and with that he said "That's great- you must be exhausted. Uh."

Kyle looked at the bodyguards three of them grabbed a suitcase and the last one said "I will set this away, Mr. Grant, Mrs. Grant." Kyle nodded and with that the guy grabbed the trolley and walked away.

Kyle looked at Lena and said "It will be a mess outside, I'm sorry for that. Just- protect his ears," Kyle nervously fumbled with his glasses and looked at Lori "She didn't want to wear them today?" Lena shook her head "Hopefully she will have an extra couple years before she gets my eyesight." Lena chuckled and nodded. She understood.

With that Kyle put a hand on her back and guided her outside to the car, who was parked not too far away. They did get bombarded and Kyle told Lori they would play a game of put your hands on your ears for the longest. Kyle lost since he only had one hand, but Lori played along and her ears didn't hurt after and that was all that mattered.

Maybe Kyle wasn't used to being- Kyle. But he still had the biggest secret of his life with him: Lena and his family. Because they- they were the continuation of the house of El. The one thing that he, even before he became  _ this _ , mattered.


	4. Family

Kyle nervously tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, the garage door was opening so he had to wait. A hand was placed on his and with that he glanced at Lena, she smiled sweetly and just shook her head a little. Kyle sighed and stopped moving his fingers, with that he looked in front of him again and minutes later the car was parked.

Kyle got out of the car and grabbed Lori from her seat and carried the sleeping girl. "Lena," Lena looked at him through the car "I will grab the suitcases later, okay?" Lena nodded and smiled. With that they excited their private garage and went up to their apartment. Kyle pointed out which room was Lucas' and walked alone to Lori's room and put her in bed. He met Lena outside in the hallway and placed his hands on her biceps, slowly rubbing it "You must be tired, my love. Go to bed, okay?" Lena nodded a bit sleepily. "I will join you shortly." Lena nodded again and with that Kyle ushered her to the bedroom.

One trip to the garage later Kyle placed the suitcases just beside the stairs on the second floor. Kyle looked down at the living room and sighed, it was great having them there. With that he walked to their bedroom. He knew the most important thing is just to live with the fact that he was a male now- so- he wasn't their  _ ieiu _ anymore. But- just daddy.

Kyle had forgot to take his shoes off at the front door, so when he entered his room he slipped out of his shoes. He glanced at Lena, who had found her old secret stash of clothes since she was wearing old PJ's. Kyle grabbed his clothes from his pillow and was about to change when he heard the bell ring. He quickly put his clothes down and rushed downstairs. 

He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Alex standing in front of him. He smiled and said "Hey sis," he saw that she had a gun with her "Why the gun?" He opened the door more and she stepped inside.

Alex stepped inside and said "Just came off work, so- what did my brother do on his free day?"

"Had some fun with Winn- wait, how do you know I took the day off?"

"Mom, of course. Who else?" Kyle frowned in confusion... who was she calling mom? Eliza? But he hadn't told Eliza anything. "So," That snapped Kyle out of his confusion "What do you want to do."

Kyle smiled but felt weird, like he had forgotten something... Suddenly he knew what when he heard "Kyle?" He looked at Lena on the stairs, he smiled at her.

Out of nowhere Alex had her gun up "Hands where I can see them!" Lena didn't put her hands up because she didn't need to. Kyle stepped in between Lena and Alex. "Kyle, you're in the way. There is a fucking Luthor in your house, why are you protecting her?"

Kyle calmly said "Because she is my wife."

The gun was about to fall on the floor, because Alex let it fall, but Kyle caught it. "She- She- Is what?"

"My wife," He calmly said "I have been married to her for quite some time."

"You?" Alex said in disbelief "You have been married to her for quite some time?" Kyle slowly nodded.

"I have."

"And- she- she- she is your wife?" It was obvious that Alex was in disbelief.

"Yes she is, Alex. Is there something else you want to know?"

"I need a drink." Alex muttered, Kyle slowly nodded and gave her her gun back. He turned to Lena who was standing a bit awkward on the stairs. He motioned for her to come down and she did.

He turned back to Alex and asked "Whiskey or beer?" 

"Whiskey." Kyle nodded and with that he walked to the kitchen, where Lena already was. He grabbed the whiskey and looked at Lena with a raised eyebrow, she nodded. And with that he grabbed three glasses. He filled all three of them with a bit of whiskey and distributed them between the people.

"So, Alex-"

Kyle wanted to talk further but heard "Daddy?"

He sighed and said "Second bomb drop, prepare yourself," He quickly walked to the stairs and saw his little girl standing at the top. He quickly walked up the stairs, taking two at the same time, and said "Hey my Angel, was your nap good?" Lori tiredly rubbed her eyes and nodded. Kyle chuckled and grabbed her, he held her to his hip while walking downstairs.

He heard Alex gasp when he was into view of her. He walked towards Lena and sat Lori down on the kitchen island. He looked up at Alex who was clearly in shock and said, while looking at his angel since she was looking up at him "Lori," He looked at Alex "That's your auntie Alex."

Lori was quick to ask "Your big sister? From stories?" Kyle nodded and smiled, with awe Lori looked at Alex, who was... tearing up?

When Lori was about to stand up and walk to Alex Kyle warned, in a low tone "No walking on the kitchen island." Lori looked at him with a pout, a real Danvers pout. And with that he set her on the ground. The girl quickly ran towards Alex, who suddenly looked down, it was clear that Lori had reached her destination.

Alex leaned down and grabbed Lori up. And with that Lori pulled Alex into a hug, the woman was about to break since the chuckle she let out sounded awfully broken. Kyle glanced at Lena who was also having it hard. So he walked towards her, stood beside her and put an arm around her, pulling her close.

Kyle was proud of what was happening, he didn't know what was happening. But his family- was finally getting better. They were starting to be a real family, and not just some secret.


	5. Pancakes

After Kyle had put Lori to bed, and checked on Lucas, he was walking down the stairs, when he glanced at the kitchen and didn't see Lena and Alex. He frowned and quickly looked at the living room, he sighed when he saw them sitting there with an awkward silence. He tried to casually walk towards them, but he knew he had to make sure Alex wasn't going to harm Lena. So he walked a bit faster, grabbing the attention from both Lena and Alex. And with that he sat down beside Lena.

"So..." Was all he got out, he didn't know what to say. But luckily Alex started talking.

"How long have you two been together?"

Kyle looked at Lena who gave him a small nod with that he said "Almost five years, like a couple days from five, five years," Alex slowly nodded, her mouth falling open. But it was the truth because it was exactly six days from five years. 

"So- before everything with Lex happened?" Kyle nodded "That's why you had to leave." Kyle nodded again. "Why did you keep it a secret?"

Kyle glanced at Lena who spoke up "We wanted some privacy- and I already knew there was something going on with Lex- so we did it to keep ourselves and the children safe." Alex nodded again, and with that she stood up.

She looked at Kyle, almost broken and said "How could you have kept it from me?

Kyle gulped his saliva down and honestly answered "I don't want them to get hurt, Alex. They are a part of my family, and I would do anything for them." Alex slowly nodded but took a step back.

"Does Cat know?" Kyle nodded "Carter?" Kyle nodded again, since they had been on vacation once. "Clark?" Kyle nodded, he had told Clark the minute he had met Lena. "I-I need to leave." With that Alex almost fled the penthouse. Kyle glanced at Lena, who just pulled him closer. She knew full well what was about to come, a crying Kyle.

And it was the truth, Kyle slowly but surely started to cry, feeling broken since his sister hadn't accepted his family. Since the woman hadn't accepted what mattered most to him. When Kyle finally relaxed he fell asleep, it wasn't the best place to fall asleep. But he was just too tired to function.

~~~~~~~~

Kyle was woken in the morning of the sound of a baby wailing, he tiredly rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was on the couch, alone, so it was good that Lena had gone to bed. With that he stood up and went to his little boy's bedroom. When he opened the door he had to cover his ears a little since the sound coming from Lucas was quite loud. He quickly went up to the boy and smelled what the problem was. A diaper change was needed. He picked the boy up and shushed him.

Many minutes and a burp later, Lucas was in his crib again and Kyle glanced at the time five A.M. he groaned and with that he walked to his bedroom, ready to dive into bed again. A smile played on his lips when he saw Lena clutching a pillow to her chest, probably since she missed him next to her. With that he quickly slipped out of his clothes, grabbed his pyjamas and changed. 

With a content sigh he let himself down on the bed. Within seconds Lena moved and pushed the pillow out of the way when the pillow was finally far away enough for sleeping Lena she clung unto Kyle and held him close. With the steady rhythm of Lena's heartbeat Kyle let himself fall to sleep, hoping he could sleep a couple hours more since it was the weekend.

~~~~~~~~

Kyle slowly opened his eyes, he was tired- but not as tired as before. When he glanced down he saw his wife sleeping on his chest, he smiled since it was great to see that she was home- that they were finally together again. Kyle moved a hand down and slowly started to play with the sleeping woman's hair.

When the door opened Kyle quickly whispered "Come Lori, but silent please, mommy needs to sleep," He held out his arm, to indicate the little girl could lay there. The little girl was there within seconds, she laid beside her father, who had pulled her closer in a hushed tone Kyle said "So, what are we going to make for breakfast later?"

The little girl completely lit up, and started to whisper all the different kind of pancakes. In the end, about half an hour later, Kyle moved Lena a little, giving her a pillow instead of his body, and with that he grabs his little girl, making her giggle all the way, he carried her high in the air while walking to the kitchen.

He put his little girl down on the kitchen island when they were in the kitchen. He quickly grabbed all the stuff and asked over his shoulder "Banana and chocolate pancakes?" His little girl nodded excitedly and with that he grabbed everything for vegan banana chocolate pancakes, knowing full well his wife wanted for him to eat a bit healthy.

He walked up to the sink and grabbed step-up stool and placed it down at the mixer. He walked to his little girl, who was eyeing him, and put her down on the ground. With a smile he said "Want to help me, angel?" She excitedly nodded, so Kyle said "Go stand on the step-up stool so you can help me," With that his little girl rushed towards the step-up stool which made Kyle yell "No running!"With that Lori slowed down.

With a chuckle he walked to the mixer and with that they, together as daughter and father, made vegan banana and chocolate pancakes, they even had prepared a tray that Lori and Kyle brought up to Lena. Who happily enjoyed her first breakfast in bed in her permanent home, with her whole family.


	6. Scared

Kyle sat in the living room, looking over a couple of photos from the paparazzi. He knew that the chance if he was Kara would be lower that this would have happened. Because Kara doesn't live in the most expensive apartment in National City. But now they had to explain to the world that they were married- and have children. This would make everything way worse than it was. Which meant- that Kyle had to protect his children even more.

But- he could do it. He always can. Since he is an El, for Rao's sake. He sighed, seeing another photo on the internet. He knew he had to text Cat, giving her the prize of breaking the silence. But- He had to talk to Lena about it, so he stood up and walked to the playroom, since he knew they would be there.

He opened the door and was greeted by Lena and Lori playing with some blocks and Lucas happily lying on a mat. Lena and Lori looked at Kyle when he entered the room, Lori quickly stood up and rushed towards him. Kyle just chuckled and grabbed her before she could slam into his legs and held her close.

"So Lori, what were you and your mother making?" Kyle glanced at Lena, who was standing up with a smile on her face. 

"A castle!" Kyle chuckled due to his daughter's enthusiasm, clearly she had her mother's genes since she got excited about building and stuff.

But with that Kyle placed Lori down and said "Go on, build further. So I can take a picture of it when you finish it," Lori nodded and quickly rushed back to her blocks, building further. Kyle grinned and looked at Lena again, he slowly walked towards her and captured her lips with his, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his again.

When they parted he moved a lock of Lena's hair behind her ear and whispered "We need to talk to Cat, break the story," Lena slowly nodded, probably she hadn't had time to think about it. He moved closer again, and whispered against Lena's lips "I'm sorry, but I will do anything to protect them." Lena slowly nodded again, and with that he captured her lips. 

When they parted Kyle gave her one last kiss on her head and promised "Everything will be okay." Lena smiled a little, but Kyle knew she had problems with it. So he quickly went to his little boy and started to play with him.

~~~~~~~~

Kyle had texted Cat. He had done it, knowing Lena would support him in this decision even though his wife had to think about stuff like this. But- knowing Lena, it would all be okay.

Kyle was downstairs, he had his eyes closed as he laid on the couch. Lucas was having a nap, so he thought he could have one too. Suddenly a phone went off, he groaned in frustration. But he rubbed his eyes and stood up, ready to answer whatever phone was going off. 

He followed the noise and was greeted by a sort of control pad. He pushed the answer button and with that he saw a live feed of his elevator. He knew that thing was high tech, but this- this was cool. A robotic voice spoke up "Answer yes to send the elevator up, answer no to deny access."

Kyle looked confused but saw that it was Cat in his elevator, so hesitantly he said "Yes?" And with that the call ended, but the live feed was still there. He wanted to investigate this thing, but he knew Cat would be up in no time- which was strange, Cat visiting him. So he quickly rushed to the door and opened it. Over his shoulder he yelled for Lena that Cat was coming for some reason. And she quickly answered with "Coming!"

Kyle groaned at himself, remembering that the children were in bed. So he hoped they weren't woken by the sound. With that he focused on the elevator at the end of the corridor again. The doors slid open. He took a deep breath and with that Cat walked out and towards him, her sunglasses still on. 

When Cat came closer he opened the door more, for her to walk past him. But she didn't, because she pulled Kyle into a hug, making the man stiffen. Cat seemed to notice since she pulled away and asked "Something wrong Kyle?"

Kyle quickly shook his head, maybe it was a bit too quick since Cat looked visibly irritated by the gesture "Kyle David Grant, why are you lying to me?" Kyle visibly flinched by the tone Cat was using. 

He gulped his saliva down due to her hard stare as he mumbled "Just nervous."

Cat nodded and with that she walked past him "Where is Lena?"

He quickly followed him and was going to answer but Lena appeared at the top of the stairs. "Cat!" Lena quickly walked down the stairs and engulfed the shorter woman in a hug. Kyle smiled at the sight of Lena and Cat hugging, but something was bugging him. Because in the old world, where he was Kara, Cat knew due to her being friends with Lena. But here- here he had her last name and she acted like a mother towards him. 

But he knew he couldn't think about since the woman was there at that moment. Hugging his wife. So he decided to just walk to the living room and to try to keep the conversations to a minimum. When it was just him, Lena and the kids it was fairly easy. Since they wouldn't be different, they were just his children and his wife. The only thing that changed was him and not them. 

But this- this was different. And it scared him. So he just sat down and waited for them to come to him. But otherwise he would just wait- and be a scared man.


	7. Ready

Kyle had been seated there for quite some time, he knew he had to do something. He wasn't listening in on their conversation, but he knew it was about him and how tense he was. He couldn't take it anymore. So he stood up and rushed towards the gym he had discovered. He knew that weighs wouldn't have effect on him. But running- that would make everything feel better.

He quickly grabbed clothes from the adjacent closet and quickly changed. He was putting on his shoes when he heard the door open. He didn't look up, not because he couldn't. But he didn't want to, he didn't want to face the real world. But he couldn't ignore the people in the room when somebody placed a hand on his shoulder.

He dropped his head, and just stayed silent. He didn't want this- he just wanted to be Kara not some man. He just wanted the world to think that Lena Luthor was a CEO who had nobody- but now. Now everything was changing. And frankly it scared him.

He just stood there, head down, silent. He knew he was shaking and way too close to crying. He took a sharp intake of air and felt it, his cheeks slowly getting wet. A hand moved to his cheek as the person in front of him lowered to his level. He got pulled into a hug. Which broke the last in him, making him break down completely.

Fifteen minutes later, way too long for his liking, he had calmed down. The person who was holding him hadn't said a word. But he knew it was Lena, he always would know if it was Lena. He mumbled "I'm sorry."

A hand moved to his hair as Lena asked "What did you say, my love?"

Kyle looked up, Lena directly in the eye and said "I'm sorry," He sighed, Lena was about to speak but he clarified "I should have told you something was wrong, that I wasn't feeling great- but I didn't. So, I'm sorry for not telling you."

Lena cupped his face and said "There is no reason to feel sorry Kyle, it's okay." With that she placed her lips on his in a short but sweet kiss. When she pulled away she stood up and held out a hand for Kyle to grab, which he did and used Lena a little to stand up. Even though he didn't need it.

He looked at the other person in the room, Cat, and said "I-I-Uh." Cat cut him off.

"Kyle, no need to feel sorry. I didn't adopt you to be a perfect person, no I adopted you because I care about you. So, it's okay son. Nobody can stay strong forever." Kyle nodded and held onto Lena's hand, knowing that he was in a good place.

So with a sigh he said "Must say, it has been way too long since I cried," He chuckled, but quickly said "Thanks for the support you two, I clearly needed it, having a meltdown and all." The both nodded and Lena even placed her lips on his cheek in a sweet gesture. Kyle just smiled and pulled Lena along to the living room, ready to talk about Rao knows what.

~~~~~~~~

They had done it. They had broken the ice, Cat just had left promising she would be back in the evening with Carter, which scared Kyle, since he had never met Carter. But all he could do was hope for the best. 

Suddenly he got a message on his phone. He quickly grabbed it and saw that it was one from Winn. It read: ' _ Hey Kyle, what time do I need to be there tonight? Do I need to bring something with me? _ '

Kyle quickly read it and looked at Lena, who had her head on his shoulder while watching television "Lee?"

Lena looked at him "Yes?"

"I invited Winn over so you could meet him and stuff."

"Okay, sure." With that she looked back at the television. So Kyle quickly send back ' _ No need to bring anything with you, come around five. My mom and little brother will be there too. See you! _ '

Not a minute later he got a response back, just thumbs up, and with that he put his phone away again. Ready to focus on the show that was on, waiting while Lori and Lucas slept.

~~~~~~~~

It was evening, the time waiting was terrible, but it meant that Cat, Carter and Winn would be there soon. Which was great, since Kyle liked this side of Cat, one he hadn't seen when he was Kara. Well- she saw parts of it but never too much a mother. Since back then she was more like a mother for Lena.

So Kyle sat in the living room playing with his children, after being banned from the kitchen by Lena. Which was normal because Kyle and cooking? No go. Like literally terrible combination. Lori was drawing and Lucas was doing Rao knows what. And Kyle? He just sat there, looking nervously at his watch. 

Not a minute later he stood up and rushed towards the kitchen, where Lena was waiting while cleaning the dishes. Kyle just grabbed her, spun her around and roughly put his lips on hers. Wanting to show how much he cared about her because there wasn't a moment he didn't think of her. He pushed her against the against the kitchen island and just held her close while still kissing her fairly roughly. But Lena didn't seem to mind since she moaned a couple of times before they had to catch air.

When they finally had to catch air, it was more on Lena's side since Kyle had the luck of having Kryptonian genes, he rested his head against hers. And whispered "Whatever comes next, whatever we will face. I choose you." Lena nodded against him and with that the 'doorbell' went off. So Kyle gave Lena one last kiss before grabbing his phone and walking to the control panel, he was ready.


	8. Mudblood

Kyle was waiting at the door, Winn was coming up, which was great. Knowing he could have his best friend meet his wife and children. For some reason he wasn't as nervous as before, he knew things were going to be alright, since Winn was his best friend. 

The doors of the elevator opened and out came Winn, a bottle of wine in hand. Kyle chuckled, the guy was clearly uncomfortable. With a smile on his face Kyle walked towards Winn and pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks for coming."

Winn nodded against Kyle's shoulder and said "No problem, Kyle." With that they parted, Kyle took the bottle of wine from him and thanked him for it. When he had done that the started walking inside to the kitchen, where he knew Lena was. He knew Winn was following him due to the man's heartbeat, which also let him know that Winn was nervous.

So Kyle turned around, making him walk backwards and said "Lena is nice, so no reason to worry. She isn't going to judge you since she accepts my choices." Winn gulped his saliva down and nodded with that Kyle turned around and walked further.

He placed the bottle of wine on the table, not knowing what to do with it since he didn't drink. Lena was looking at the oven so Kyle cleared his throat, making the woman turn towards them, and said "Lee, this is Winn." He turned towards Winn and said "Winn, this is Lena." Winn walked towards Lena and held out his hand.

Lena took is and with that Winn said "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Grant."

Lena chuckled and said "Winn, there is no need to be formal. I'm just Kyle's wife. Not his mother, which I get why you would be scared of her. But- Winn, it's nice to meet you. Kyle has talked quite much about you." Winn looked at Kyle and smiled. With that he walked back to stand beside Kyle and Lena stood there, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"So, Kyle, shouldn't you introduce him to the children? Since somebody has to keep an eye on them." 

"Oh, shit. I completely forgot about them. Good luck cooking, love," With that he rushed towards the living room with Winn in tow. Luckily his children weren't doing anything bad. Lori was still drawing and Lucas was doing Rao knows what with his toy. "Lori?" Lori stopped drawing and looked at him "Come meet Uncle Winn." Lori nodded and ran towards Winn.

"Up!" She said when she stood in front of him. Winn looked at Kyle confused, probably since he had called him Uncle Winn. But when Lori repeated it he grabbed her from the ground and held her. With that Lori hugged him and said "Hello!" 

Winn chuckled and asked, while looking at Kyle "Uncle Winn?"

"Yeah, you're my best friend, of course I let you be an uncle for them." Winn smiled and nodded, with that the 'doorbell' ringed. So Kyle quickly excused himself, walked towards the control pad with his phone in hand ready to answer it really were Carter and Cat.

Luckily for him it were them so he let them in and waited at the door. Not a minute later the doors opened and out came Cat and Carter, Carter rushed towards him and pulled Kyle into a hug. Kyle was stiff at first before he put his arms around the boy not long after the hug was initiated. "Hey buddy," Kyle said "How was your week?"

Carter looked up at him and said "Great! We ate pizza yesterday, but mom told me not to tell you since she wants you to believe she is the responsible parent." Kyle chuckled and ruffled Carter's hair a little. It really felt strange, having a younger brother. But Kyle kinda liked it, so later when they were seated in the living room and Carter asked him to help him with something he agreed and followed the boy to the first room they walked past, which was a storage room.

When Kyle had closed the door behind him Carter spoke up "Mom told me you and Alex had a fight, so- if you need to talk about anything- I'm here." Kyle chuckled and lowered to Carter's height.

He placed a hand on the boys shoulder and said "Carter, you're my little brother, but I don't need you to act all responsible just yet. Alex will come around, even though it hurts, but she will be back in our lives in a couple of weeks. But for now Carter, I just need you to be the great Uncle you are and have fun with my daughter and son. But- you can always come to me, you know that right?" Carter smiled and nodded, with that Kyle stood up and turned around "Last in the living room is a mudblood!" With that he ran out of the room, Carter close after him and rushed towards the living room in human speed.

Kyle had won, Lena was mad. But he had won, he hadn't won by much but he had won. Luckily Winn laughed and Cat couldn't keep herself from grinning. And Kyle? Kyle sat there, happy, with his little brother next to him who wasn't even mad he had lost. 

And when Kyle stood up and grabbed little Lucas he wasn't even mad when the boy made Kyle's clothes dirty. And when Lori asked him to join a small tea party before they had to eat he didn't even object, he just walked towards the table, Lucas was given to Cat, and played with Lori until Lena called for them since dinner was ready.


	9. First Day

They were eating in the kitchen, a couple days had passed. The article had been a hit, people were responding with love and smiles. Which was strange, since Lena was still a Luthor- Not that Kyle cared. He sighed and looked down at the food in front of him, he had to go to work today- which wasn't great. Luckily for him he didn't have to take the children with him since their nanny had been flown over.

Kyle played a little with his pancakes, he didn't know what he had to do, but he had learned quite much from his time as Kara, Cat's assistant, so maybe he would be lucky and no problems would come his way. Lena suddenly placed a hand on his and said "I know you're nervous but there is no need. The kids will be fine." Kyle sighed and nodded, Lena was right. Everything would be okay. With that he started eating again, this time with one hand since the other was holding Lena's. He had finished the pancakes quicker than expected with one hand, but when he was finished he stood up, gave Lena a kiss and started to prepare for work. 

Not fifteen minutes later he was seated in the back of a car with Lena beside him, they had decided to commute together in the morning and in the evening they would also do it if nothing went wrong. Again they were holding hands, it was some sort of reassurance for Kyle, knowing Lena was there. 

First they arrived at LuthorCorp and with that Lena left, kissing Kyle on the cheek and with a goodbye. Due to the kiss on Kyle's cheek he was a little giddy, so when he stepped out of the car at Catco, and got bombarded by reporters he couldn't care. He just walked inside, didn't need to show his ID and walked to the normal elevators, knowing that even though Cat is his mom or something he didn't want favouritism in the office.

So he waited, with a smile, on the elevator and suddenly got greeted by Winn "Hey Mr. Bossman!"

Kyle chuckled and said "Good day Winn, had a good morning?"

The man nodded, smiling brightly "Did miss you the last couple of days tough, no fun eating alone."

Kyle chuckled "Bummer, but I must say, I have missed you too," With that they stepped inside the elevator which went up. "Bad I can't show favouritism and stuff, otherwise I would have hugged you." Winn chuckled and patted Kyle's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know who's your favourite," Kyle grinned, it was good to have Winn as a friend. "But, you look happy today, got laid?" Kyle gasped.

Putting a hand on his heart in feigned shock "You think me- and her? No- No," He grew serious again "No, we didn't have sex. She did gave me a kiss on the cheek when I lift."

Winn chuckled and whispered too silent for the human ear to hear "Whipped."

Kyle chuckled and shook his head "I can be so much more, like make poems about her beauty. I can see it: Her hair is as black as the night, skin so elegant as the moon..."

"Enough, enough," Winn said while chuckling, Kyle grinned "I get it. You're in love with your wife." Kyle smiled and nodded.

"It's the truth, she is great," The doors opened and with that Kyle asked "Walk with me to my office?" Winn nodded, and with that Kyle walked a bit behind Winn so that he could follow him to his office without being to obvious that he didn't know where his office was. Suddenly Kyle knew which office was his, so he walked beside Winn and said "It has been way too long since I have been here."

"Well, Mr. CFO, we all know you love this company, so no worries," Kyle nodded and with that they stepped inside his office. "I must go, being head of Tech is quite the thing, again thank you for it."

Kyle chuckled and said "I have an eye for talents, so no need to thank me. You deserve it." Winn nodded and with that he was gone. Kyle walked to his coat rack and hung his jacket up. With that he walked to his desk and sat down. Not a second later than he had sat down somebody walked inside. Kyle looked up and smiled. 

"Good morning Mr. Grant, I got your coffee as usual," Kyle nodded and with that the woman placed a coffee down on his desk. "Do you want me to go over the agenda?"

Kyle smiled and simply answered "Sure."

And with that the woman started to talk about what he had and when. It wasn't that much but it was good that she was there since he had to be pretty punctual. 

~~~~~~~~

It was later in the morning, almost afternoon to be fair. Kyle was looking over some reports as he nervously fiddled with his glasses, he felt off. But didn't know why. He sighed and put the papers down, knowing full well he couldn't work like this. He closed his eyes a little and thought about what to get for lunch, knowing full well a part of him was unfocused because he was getting hungry. But- in the end, after a couple of seconds, he opened his eyes again and looked down at the paper and finally saw the problem. With his pencil he quickly wrote the problem down and put the paper to the finished side. 

A smile played on his lips since he had finished another report and all-in-all it was going great. So- it wasn't a bad day, it was actually pretty great. Suddenly his phone went off, he quickly grabbed it from his desk and answered without looking who it was. " _ Lillian is in town. _ "

_ A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked. _


	10. Death - Epilogue

Kyle quickly stood up and desperately pleaded "Is- Tell me you're lying, please."

" _ I'm sorry- so sorry. _ " It was like Lena was on the verge of tears. 

"Are you home already?"

" _ Yes, I'm. I'm with the children- could-could you come? _ " Suddenly Kyle heard it, the shattering of glass. So he did the only thing possible. He looked at a way out and knew he only had one chance. He stood up and ran to the window. He braced himself and with that he shattered the window and flew, well it wasn't that easy, he fell. But after a couple of seconds it was like he restarted and flew up into the sky, breaking the sound barrier along the way.

He had left his phone in his office, forgotten on the ground. All he could think of was the sound of Lena, sounding scared, in his ears. He focused on their heartbeats, hoping, begging, for them to live.

He was getting closer and closer, and with that he flew through the closest window he could. With that he rushed to his wife and children. He saw Lena lying on the ground, the children protected by her body. A man was standing above her, there other thugs in the room. But Lillian was the only that mattered.

It was like Kyle saw red- he rushed forward and used his body to push the man against a wall, with that Kyle heard a crack. But- his eyes were already red, his mind was foggy. He looked at the thugs, who were turned towards him and with that he unleashed hell. He yelled- screamed and used his heat vision, hurting all the thugs and almost Lena in the process. With that he turned to Lillian, the only one who was left. He walked towards her and grabbed her, holding her up by her neck, making her squirm for air. 

He held there, in the air, while he waited for her to die. He couldn't think anymore, the only thing that was racing through his mind was the thought of Lillian dying. Suddenly he felt and heard it, a hot breath by his ear and a voice "Kyle, I need you to let her go. Alex will be here within a couple minutes. So please- let her go. She isn't worth it." Kyle looked at Lena, his eyes still red and filled with fury.

Lena placed a hand on his cheek and said "It's okay Kyle, you didn't kill anybody, you just need to let go. Just breathe okay?" Kyle nodded and with that he lowered Lillian to the ground. And with that everything turned black, the adrenaline rush over.

~~~~~~~~

_ A couple weeks later _

Kyle sighed, it had been quite some since the attack. Lillian was safely put in prison- and his family? They were all safe. In those weeks Superboy had been created and Kyle had talked with Lena about his anger, knowing he had to do something about it. And the good thing? Lena was pregnant again.

But Kyle knew there were many things they would have to face- but he had his family. So they would do it together.

_ The End. _

_ A/N I hope you enjoyed this story, it was a short one but when you know that you don't want to go further you just finish it in the best way possible. It wasn't that I didn't like this story but I had never ones who sounded much more interesting and stuff. But for now: I wish you all the luck in the world! And until we meet again! _

_ A/A/N For fanfic (other people's stuff)/updates and other stuff (Like voting for a new story) check my Instagram SupercorpMcGrath. I will do other fanfic (Other ships) if asked. _


End file.
